Different Worlds Collide
by FeistyDragon
Summary: She's an actress known as Karina Menzler, but that isn't her true self. He's a professional boxer known as Silver Hammer with his real name being Mako Silverton. What happens when the two paths cross, and he wants to know more about her? Modern Day AU
1. Prologue

_Hey there people! I finally got my new laptop, and got to edit this to the point that it's probably similar to the original, maybe even better. _

_So any questions you may have once you start reading, be free to PM it or leave it in a review, and I'll answer it for you in the next chapter, if it doesn't regard something that will happen in a future chapter._

_Also, if you saw the cover I designed it myself, and I do own it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Legend of Korra__._

* * *

I'm Mako Silverton, and let's just say I'm way famous. I'm twenty-four years old, I live in Hollywood, California, and I'm a professional boxer. I've boxed for about ten years, but my career as a pro boxer took off about four years ago. Even though I'm still pretty new to being in a ring with other pro boxers I'm so freaking famous. I knew I'd be famous, but I didn't know I'd be this famous this quick. I have two theories on why I'm so famous. One, I'm young and attractive. And two, I've had like eighteen matches in the last four years and I won sixteen out of the eighteen. I forgot to mention that my stage name is Silver Hammer when I'm in the ring.

On to another topic though. My life dramatically changed when I turned twenty, but I honestly don't know if it was for the better or for the worst.

Mako's POV

So I was sitting on my couch like a person with no life watching my huge sixty inch TV. I was supposed to be at the gym training for matches like all other boxers did, but I was too lazy to go. I wasn't usually a lazy person, but I just wanted to act like a normal person for once. Toza, my trainer, was probably going to be pissed at me, but I could've cared less. I then heard my iPhone start to vibrate.

I readjusted myself so I was in the sitting position, and grabbed my iPhone from the coffee table in front of me. It was a text from my brother, Bolin. I was hoping it wasn't another one of those annoying texts that says he found "the one" again. I loved Bolin, but seriously, he needed to keep his relationships to himself. Surprisingly the text wasn't about a girl.

It read, _bro i'm coming over 4 a while. i gotta a surprise 4 u._

So the text wasn't about a girl, but a surprise for me. _Great_, I thought. His surprises weren't always great. There was nothing good on TV so I got up off my couch, and went over to my movie rack.

I had a wide variety of movies. I didn't really feel like looking through them all so I just picked a random one. I grabbed the disk of out the holder and put it in the DVD player. I walked back over to my couch and started fast forwarding through the damn previews. Those got so annoying sometimes. It wasn't until I got to that main menu thing that I realized what movie I picked. Of course.

The movie was about a teenage girl, Roxy, who lived with her father, Michael. Roxy was always at after school practice for field hockey, basketball, and soccer, depending on the season and Michael was always running his mechanics. Even though they didn't see each other much they had a great relationship. The mother she had abandoned them ten years ago on Roxy's birthday. They never saw or heard from her again, but her actions left them both heartbroken and hating her after a while. I forget what the actual plot was so I'll explain that later.

Anyway, the problem was the actress who played Roxy. And no, it wasn't because she was a horrible actress, she was amazing, it's because the actress was Karina Menzler also known as her stage name Ice Dragon. I guessed that she got that stage name because she had piercing cerulean eyes like the shade of ice, and because she was fierce like a dragon. Anyway, Karina was only twenty-two, but she had already starred in like three big movie productions, co-starred in one, guest starred on various TV shows, and did some commercials. She wasn't even out of college! She was a prodigy.

"Mako! Where are you?" Bolin screamed out into my huge house. I forgot to mention I had a pretty big house. Four bedrooms, two and half bathes, nice living room, dining room, and kitchen. Two stories and a nice backyard. Don't ask why I had a large house when no one else lived with me.

Back to the subject of Bolin though. "Living room," I answered for him. I heard his loud footsteps coming in.

"Bro, you have to see this!" he exclaimed as he threw something on my lap.

I looked down to see a Pop Star magazine. As soon as I sat that I was wondering why the hell Bolin had a Pop Star magazine. "Bo, what does a Pop Star magazine have to do with this so called surprise you have for me?"

"Dude, page ten, it's all about Karina Menzler."

I opened up the magazine to page ten to see a picture of her in an amazing mid-thigh, strapless, blue cocktail dress with her hair down. The caption explained it was the dress she wore for the premiere of her newest movie. There were like five questions below and her answering each one and one was circled with a marker. I knew why Bolin said it was a surprise.

The question he circled asked if she was crushing on someone, and of course she said yes. It read, _Yes, I am crushing on someone. I highly doubt he even knows my existence though. We're halfway across the US. I'm here in Florida for the moment doing school work and movies while he's over in the west coast somewhere. I'll say he's famous, but who I'm crushing on is confidential._

I couldn't believe what I was reading. It just made me so furious. I had a major crush on her. I knew her for about six years. Not personally, but online. She had her own YouTube channel, and had it ever since she was like sixteen. I had accidentally stumbled upon it, but it was one of my best mistakes ever. She was so beautiful, and as an FYI she wasn't famous when she was sixteen. She was just an ordinary teen going to a performing arts school.

"Bolin, it doesn't matter," I plainly told him. He knew I had a crush on her, but I always pretended I didn't. I closed the magazine and threw it on the coffee table.

"Then what would you say about a new video on her YouTube channel saying she's moving to California?"

I refocused my glare at him wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean? She's in Florida attending some college."

"Not according to her newest video."

As soon as he said that I opened up my laptop that was also on my coffee table. I quickly typed in YouTube and her screen name which was _icegirl27_. There was a new video entitled _Location Change_. I quickly clicked on it, and one of those damn ads appeared. Soon enough she was on the screen and she was screaming at someone.

"Dakota, I told you what I'm doing. Wait, did you start recording?"

"Yeah."

"Crap, cut this scene out before you post this on my channel. Hey viewers, as you know I'm Karina Menzler and I recently starred in my newest movie called Courage. I also recently finally finished college. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to balance out school and work. Anyway, you guys are probably wondering about the caption above. It's true! I'm moving. I'm moving to Hollywood, California in about a month."

I paused the video right there. She was moving to Hollywood, where I lived. It was stupid, but it was making my heart beat faster. This was probably the real surprise that Bolin was giving to me. I had to face the facts because we were never going to meet each other! What were the odds of a famous, beautiful, actress like her actually meeting a boxer like me? I said slim to none.

"Bro, she's moving to Hollywood! You could actually meet her and get to know her!" I don't know why Bolin had some sort of obsession with me actually meeting her. I guessed it was because he wanted me to be happy for once.

"Bolin, it's never going to happen. She's a famous actress while I'm just a boxer. She can have any man in the world," I pointed out uninterested with his optimism. I closed my laptop, not even wanting to hear the rest of the video.

"You need to stop pushing past it and face it! Mako, you've like her even before she became famous! She became truly famous when she turned seventeen. You had a one year head start! Why don't you just become friends with her when she moves here? I'm pretty sure you can find her address once she moves here."

"Highly doubtful, Bolin. Right now the world only knows that she lives in Colorado with her uncle and her two cousins. Her pages barely have any personal information about her so I most likely will never meet her in person." On the inside I was hoping that Bolin was actually right for once. I had to meet Karina Menzler one day.

* * *

Hi, I'm Karina Menzler. My real name is Korra McIce, but I don't go by that in this world. Everyone, except my friends and family, know me as Karina or by my stage name Ice Dragon. So I guess I have two stage names. I'm twenty-two years old and I just recently finished college. Don't ask why I had to go to college when I'm a famous actress.

My life seriously isn't that great. I mean I love acting in these movies and other entertainment shows, but I hate that this world doesn't know the true me. I lied about most of my life to the paparazzi, but I just couldn't tell them the truth. I lost my parents when I was ten, but not in the way most people would think. Ever since then my life's been a…how do I describe it? Amazing because of my acting career, but horrible because of my personal struggles.

Korra's POV

I had just finished making a new video for my channel telling the world that I was moving to Hollywood, and my uncle and I had a complete scream fest about me moving to California. For pity's sake I was twenty-two years old, and a legal adult. Oh, and don't even get me started when I got a tattoo on each of my wrists. I think the whole neighborhood heard our argument over them. Back to the situation about California. I had decided to move there because there was lots of business there, and other reasons.

I was sitting in my old bedroom with my friend, Dakota. We'd been friends for, I don't know how long. My uncle along with Dakota's father ran a restaurant in town that was pretty popular, it used to my parents'. Anyway, we were pretty wealthy, well actually her father and my uncle were rich. I was also rich, but I helped some charities and organizations, sometimes.

Dakota was reading my Pop Magazine in which I got my own page in. I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. There was like ten pages worth of One Direction posters and comments. Geez!

"Korra, come on seriously you should've just told the press you love Mako Silverton!"

I had a crush on him, but I could never truly admit to Dakota that I liked him. "Dakota, I've told you a million times, I do not love Mako Silverton," I defended, but I couldn't help the blush I felt heat my cheeks.

"Then explain this." She pointed to the poster that I had on my wall behind her. Ok, I had that poster ever since he became famous. He was shirtless, wearing his boxing gloves, and wearing his silver shorts that read _SILVERTON_ across the waistband of it in red letters. "Why do you have a poster of Mako shirtless, in your room? I mean you had the chance to throw it away when you decided to move back here for a while."

I hated it when she had to prove me wrong. "I uhh…" I started while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Exactly my point. Korra, you like him, and you're a horrible liar about it even though you're an actress. You should go to one of his matches once you move to Hollywood."

"Don't you have to go to your job at the restaurant?"

She got her phone out of her pocket and a look of surprise entered her face. "Holy crap! I'll see you later," she dismissed quickly then left.

I sighed as she left before looking at the poster of Mako. I don't know why, but there was just something about him that made him so attractive. I don't know why, but I smiled at the poster. The truth was that I did wish to meet him someday. I kind of wished he was my…boyfriend or friend at least, but I highly doubted that would ever happen. Probably thousands of other girls had a crush on him even though boxing wasn't that popular. What were the odds of him actually noticing me?

* * *

_Posted: November 10, 2012  
_

_And…that's my story idea! So should I continue? If I should, drop a review, follow, or favorite. It just lets me know that some people enjoyed the story. And sorry this doesn't sound like the summary at all! This was just a prologue.  
_

_So if you guys like it and I decided to make another chapter, I'll most likely update Friday night or Saturday morning. See you later : )_


	2. I Don't Know Why

_Whoa! You guys actually like my story idea! Well, I continued the story. Hopefully, I get more positive results with the actual beginning of the story, starting now._

* * *

_One year later…_

Mako's POV

I was at home even though I had a huge match that night. I was too busy working on something that I thought was important. I had to admit that over the past year I started to lack on my training.

Anyway, the important thing I was doing was tweeting on my Twitter page and updating my Facebook status, and I mean my career pages. I was hoping that Karina was following one of them. I was hoping that she'd actually come to the match. I hadn't seen her at one of my matches, but I only had two in the past year.

Over the past year, I had kind of "stalked" Karina. I had been looking at all her fan pages, official pages, and whatever other pages there were on the internet. I even subscribed for a damn Pop Star subscription, but I didn't find much. I knew she was living in California because many people said they saw her out in public. I was going crazy over her, and I didn't even know why. When Bolin was with me, I kept my emotions in check.

I looked back on my computer screen and googled Karina's name into the Twitter search bar. When her page popped up there was a new tweet on. The tweet read, _Goin' out tonite, the BF is working a late shift with the crew:(._ Oh yeah, I had forgotten about him.

Karina was dating Luke Michelson. He was an actor who seemed like one of those showoffs. His real name was Lukon Tasari, but I guess I kind of understand why he got a different name for his fame a glory. A fact about him, he had slept with every single one of his co-stars and girlfriends. I swear he had to sleep with like a hundred different women in his life. He probably had sex when he was fifteen.

I hated that guy. I couldn't believe Karina was dating him, but according to one of the Pop Star magazines they were old friends before he moved here to California to pursue his acting career. When they saw each other for the first time in like fifteen years, it was love at first sight to him. Karina never mentioned how she felt. I just hoped that Luke would never hurt her.

I looked at the clock on my computer realized my match was supposed to start in about six hours. I sighed before closing up my laptop, and getting up. I knew I had to train at least a little before my match that night so I decided to go to the gym, but first I decided to make a stop before the gym.

Korra's POV

I was so bored at home. I was all alone, not counting my dog, Naga. I had a pretty awesome house. Four bedrooms, two and half bathes, and a nice floor plan for the rest of the house. I had a nice two car garage and an awesome yard that Naga could run around in. Umm…enough about my house.

I had nothing to do and I planned on going out later, but it was still kind of early. My boyfriend, Lukon preferably called Luke, was at work which was working on a new movie. Luke and I were friends when we were younger, but he moved here to California to become famous, in which he did. When I moved here we accidentally met at a restaurant. I couldn't believe it. He eventually asked me out, and I accepted. The thing about that…

I don't know why I accepted it! I mean he was a good friend, but we like never did couple things. I liked him in a romantic way, kind of, but I couldn't really imagine us getting married ever or…I think you get the point. I think he actually loved me though!

It was then I felt a licking on my arm that was dangling off of my bed. I looked over to the side to see my Great Pyrenees, Naga, staring at me. She wasn't even a year old yet, but I loved her to death. She was also looking out for me.

I sat up and patted her head. "Hey girl, what you want?"

She stuck her tongue out, barked then grabbed her leash from my bedroom doorknob with her teeth. She brought it back over to me and I knew what she wanted. "Ok girl, I'll take you for a walk to the park." She loved to go to the park with me.

I got up off of my bed and walked over to my walk in closet. I turned on the light quickly and grabbed my old high school soccer hoodie and threw it on my body. It was a royal blue color with a soccer ball in the middle that had _CO Performing Arts High School _in the middle of it. On the back it had McIce along with my number, twenty-seven. I don't know why, but twenty-seven was my favorite number, which is why I requested that number. Why was I wearing my high school hoodie that had my name on it? Well, first of all people would probably think of me as an annoying teen in high school, and two no one knew my true last name was McIce.

Anyway, I grabbed my black shades and Phillies' hat too, and threw them on. I pulled up my hood to completely block the back of my head. What was up with the specific clothing just for a walk through the park? I had to go in disguise everywhere so I didn't have paparazzi all over me. I'm not saying I went everywhere in disguise, but I went in disguise most of the time.

The walk over was nice and relaxing. Once we were there I sat down on a bench while Naga lay down on the ground and fell asleep. I went to grab my iPhone from my pocket, but I realized I forgot to bring it. _Damn_, I thought. It was then I saw him.

Mako Silverton. He was laying down under a tree doing something on his iPhone. I didn't understand why he was in the park.

He suddenly looked up at me. I looked away from him quickly, but unfortunately due to my damn crush on him my cheeks heated up. I was looking down at the ground where Naga was, petting her white coat.

After a few moments of petting her, I felt someone else's presence. "What do you want?" I asked in a slightly different tone in case he heard my natural voice before.

"What? A nice gentleman can't sit next to a lady?"

"Yeah, _nice_." I said it sarcastically because I was trying to sound uninterested.

"McIce girl, I can be really nice when I'm out of the ring. I'm guessing you know that I'm Mako Silverton. So tell me your name."

_Damn_, I thought. I didn't know what to do. No way in hell was I going to tell him my birth name, and again no way in hell was I telling him either of my stage names. I could've told him another name, but then he'd continue to ask me questions. I just keep quiet. I stopped petting Naga, but I still didn't look at Mako.

"Fine, be that way, McIce." I then realized I shouldn't have worn my high school soccer hoodie, or at least not faced my back towards him. "What's up with the Phillies' hat and shades? And can you at least put your hood down?"

"Umm…I like the Phillies', it's sunny out, and no."

He didn't say anything for a while so I readjusted myself so I could see him easier, and I saw him there smirking. I was hoping he didn't figure out who I was. What he did next completely caught me off.

He grabbed my waist with one hand. We stared at each other for a moment while he was doing something with his phone. I was thankful that I was wearing dark shades because I swore my pupils were huge at that moment. It was then that he moved in.

He kissed me on the lips. I mean seriously kissed me! Not one of those pecks on the lips, but a serious kiss. I never thought I'd kiss someone like Mako Silverton. I knew it was going to be a onetime thing, and why was I doing it in the first place when I had a boyfriend? I don't know! I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in the kiss. I placed my hands behind his neck and started to run my fingers through his short hair.

Eventually we broke apart, but I failed to realize that he had taken a picture of us kissing. I didn't realize it until he showed it to me. I had my arms around his neck and we were really into the kiss.

"I'm going to post this on my Facebook page. You can brag to your friends that you got to kiss me, and I get to make the girl I like jealous, hopefully. Sounds even right?" he offered as he smirked.

I wasn't mad that he was going to do that. It wasn't like anyone was going to know it was me anyways. I couldn't talk so I got up from the bench, and walked away along with Naga. I couldn't believe it that I actually kissed Mako.

* * *

It had been about four hours since that incident with Mako. I was on my laptop searching Facebook for the picture. Mako wasn't bluffing about the picture, it was posted. The caption was a bit surprising though. The caption read, _I meet this nice girl in the park, and we connected;) She said I wasn't the one though so I just have to continue looking for the right one, and I know the one for me is somewhere in Hollywood;)_ I always wondered who Mako liked.

It didn't really matter really matter though. I scrolled through the comments and some of them were so jealous and asking him who he liked. Others said it was adorable, but it would've been nice to see my face. I smirked at the comments thinking I was the lucky one, but no one knew it was me.

One bad thing about it was that Luke had the possibility of finding it. I so hoped he wouldn't find it. I was thankful at the moment that he was a busy actor who didn't have time to search the internet for a picture of me.

I still had to have dinner before I went to his match, but of course I had to go in disguise again. Not in the same appeal though. I was wearing a black hoodie, black shades, a black baseball cap, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Uggs. Don't judge me.

* * *

Mako's match went really well. He won after ten rounds. He was totally hot when he was fighting. It was to believe that he was the man who kissed me earlier. In the ring he was a total animal. Once the match was over Mako went to his back room. I knew I had to go to his next match right then and there.

I was so confused though. I was dating Luke, but I didn't really see him in a romantic way. Mako on the other hand I just wanted to become closer to him, and possibly have a relationship with him. _Ugh! Damn love problems,_ I thought.

I was walking somewhere in the alleyway that I thought was behind the building Mako just fought in. I was checking my iPhone messages when suddenly Dakota's number popped on it. I answered it and held it up to my ear.

"What do you want, Dakota?" I asked while I looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean? You know what I want! You totally kissed Mako Silverton!" I was screwed right there and then. She knew what I used as my disguises.

"Dakota, it wasn't like that. He just kissed in the park randomly and I just responded, ok? Nothing happened. I am dating Luke Michelson." I didn't know why I was though.

"Korra, you know nothing happened! If you two didn't break apart you probably would've ended up having sex in the middle of the park!" That embarrassed me and my cheeks heated up. I was thankful that I was in a dark alley way and no one else was there.

"Dakota, I highly doubt that Mako and I would've ended up having sex, and it was nothing Mako just kissed me! Goodbye." I quickly hung up before she could fire back. I continued to look down at my phone while I walked. Soon enough I ran into something.

"What the hell?" a deep voice cursed.

I looked up to see Mako towering over me. I felt so helpless compared to him. "Umm sorry."

"What gives you the right to knock into me? Oh or were you trying to snatch my wallet out of my pocket? Or were you trying to mug me?" I obviously heard disgust in his voice as he asked me the questions. He seemed so different than before, but then again we were in a dark alleyway and I probably did look like a mugger with all my black clothing.

I don't know why I did what I did, but I did it. I got up off the ground, and brushed myself off. I put my phone back in my pocket, and gave him one last look. I pull my hood down and took off my shades. "I'm Karina Menzler."

* * *

_Posted: November 17, 2012  
_

_So…I have most of chapter 3 done. Might be done tomorrow, might not. Follow, favorite, or review:) I love getting an email saying someone did one of the three. Until next time, hasta luego! _


	3. I Didn't Think

Mako's POV

_Oh my gosh!_ I practically told Karina Menzler off! There she was standing right in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and Ugg boots. She was holding her shades and baseball cap. I guessed she was pissed at me for accusing her of being a punk. Note to self, never tell anyone off without knowing if they're a celebrity or not.

I wish I knew what she was thinking. I wanted to come face to face with her someday, but not under those circumstances. Curse my habitat of treating people I just met coldly. I think I was just staring at her with my mouth slightly agape for a few minutes before either of us said something.

"Cat got your tongue, City Boy. Close your damn mouth and tell me what gives you the right accusing me as a punk?" Yeah, she was pissed. There was something about her being furious with me that was hot.

"Look," I started as I put a hand over my eyes, "why don't you just come inside and get something to eat." I would've just said I was sorry, but I could never apologize that easily. Hopefully earning her trust was through her stomach.

She gave me a weird look before answering. "Fine, lead the way, Mr. Silverton."

I did a motion with my hand to make her follow me. While we were walking I swear I heard her mumble something like, _eres un hijo de puta_. Was that Spanish or French?

Korra's POV

So he took me to his backroom. It wasn't anything too fancy. Just a room with a punching bag, couch, TV, and a table that had bowls filled with food. I had to admit I was hungry.

I walked over to the table and discover this huge bowl with potato chips. I grabbed some and stuffed them in my mouth. Hey, it was free food and I was going to take it. I kept inhaling them until I got a weird taste. I spit out the chips that were in my mouth.

"Vinegar chips, gross," I complained as I grabbed a Gatorade that was on the table to try to wash the foul taste out of my mouth.

"What don't vinegar chips?"

"No, they're gross. Vinegar on anything is just gross. Thank you very much for infecting my mouth with vinegar, City Boy," I complained to him.

"Why do you keep calling me City Boy?" he asked as he sat down on his couch.

"You live in California. Compared to where I used to live which was Colorado, California is a city. Don't judge me," I warned as I leaned up against the wall. I would've eaten more food, but none of it looked satisfying to me.

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be on some movie set though?"

"No, my…boyfriend is on a movie set for the night."

When I said boyfriend I swear I saw him make a disgusted face for a moment. Next thing I knew was that he moved down on his couch and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He started typing something in, but I had no clue what.

"Come sit down, Karina. I have to show you something," he said as he did a hand motion for me to come over. I didn't get his personality at all. First he was pissed off to the max and then he was acting like we had known each other for years.

I just walked over to him and sat down on his couch. He brought something up on his phone and it took me a moment before I could interpret what it was.

"Who's that?" I asked in a normal tone like I never saw it before. It was the picture of us kissing in the park. The good thing about being an actress was that you were prepared for any situation, but being an actress didn't help with the awkwardness of the situation.

"Some girl I meet in the park. It was a onetime thing, but it wasn't the worst kiss I ever had. It was actually one of the best kisses I ever had. I took it so she could have bragging rights to her friends and so I could make this one girl I like jealous."

Before I could respond I felt something vibrate and I realized it was my phone. I was so hoping it wasn't Dakota. I grabbed my phone out from my pocket to be relieved it wasn't Dakota. It was a text from Luke. What he said was routine. _Movie goin good. Wont b back til mornin. i'll come over in the morning. Love you3_

I didn't know if that was actually true or not. I once caught him in bed with another girl who I recognized from his movie. I just pretended I didn't see anything and they were way too busy in their…activity to notice me. That was another reason why I didn't know if I actually loved him. I never got guidance in romantic relationships; let's say guidance that would actually help me. My uncle usually just told me not to date because I was better off without a guy in my life, but I knew that was a big fat lie. I just needed to find the right guy.

"So Karina, want to go for a drink or something?"

"Huh?" I questioned as I looked over at him.

"You know it's late, and you look like you could use a drink. I'll treat you to a few rounds of beer or wine or whatever you want. I know this good bar downtown, and it can be part of my apology to you."

Wow, this guy was willing to take me to a bar and buy me drinks. _Maybe I shouldn't have cursed at him in Spanish_ _earlier_, I thought. It was true though, I needed some drinks.

"I'm willingly to go for some drinks. Be warned though, I am a heavy drinker, City Boy."

He got up from the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on then, Karina," he started while I got up from the couch. Then I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "I like a feisty girl by the way." I wasn't sure if that was what he actually said though.

"What did you say?" I asked as I came up behind him.

"Oh nothing you should be worried about," he ended before taking the lead out of the building.

Damn, I wish I knew exactly what he said.

* * *

So I was back in disguise with my hood up, shades on, and hat on. Surprisingly not many people were at the bar. I mean it wasn't that late, midnight at the latest. Well, I didn't have to worry about anyone finding out my identity, but then again it was a bar. I highly doubt mid-aged women and men would've cared who I was.

The bar tender was giving me a dirty look though. I think he thought I was going to rob the place or something. Yeah, like I'd want to rob a bar when I was a famous actress who had her own fortunes. I had to admit the place was nice though. There was a foul smell of smoke in the bar though.

Anyway, I was sitting at the bar, alone. Mako had decided to leave me for some friend of his. Yeah, maybe he wasn't as nice as I thought he was. Then again his personality kept switching and I just wanted it to stay the same.

At least he bought me five beers before he left. I was on my last one and I still felt fine. The bar tender gave me a dirty look about that too. I guess he thought I was drunk. He didn't know my drinking history.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. There was Mako with that dumb smirk on his face, but I knew I was in for something. I know we only knew each other for a few hours, but it felt like we knew each other for years.

"You ready to go home, babe?" he asked as he leaned one hand against the table behind me. His face was inches away from mine.

"Babe?" I was hoping he was kidding. I think my cheeks were flushed.

"I'm kidding," he joked as he let out a laugh. I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Cat got your tongue, Karina? Oh, it's just me, and you're blushing," he informed as one of his hands touched my cheek.

"I think I just got a fever or something," I lied.

I saw he took a look over my shoulder and the smirk on his face reappeared. "You seriously drank all five beers? You didn't have to drink all five. I'm guessing you're drunk now and that's why your face is so flushed." He took a step back and allowed me some breathing room. "I guess I have to play babysitter for you, and let you stay at my house for the night since I have no idea where you live. I'd ask you, but you'd probably say the wrong address."

I was going to say I was fine, but if he thought I was actually drunk then let him think that. I knew I could have some fun with it. I did play a drunken girl in one of my guest appearances on TV so I had practice before.

"Carry me," I pouted as I held my arms out for him.

"Fine," he huffed. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him. I didn't know why he was carrying me like…that, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my arms around him neck. "Don't get used to this, I'm only carrying you to the car," he said as he began to walk.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with how he was carrying me, but it was only to the parking lot. I rested my head between his shoulder and neck, and I could smell his neck. He was wearing some sort of cologne. It smelt kind of like an amber scent. I was too busy smelling his neck I failed to realize we were at his car.

I jumped down from his grasp, but when I sat down in his car my head felt kind of funny. It was kind of like the feeling I got after a bad hangover, but I wasn't drunk or at least I don't I was. He quickly got in on the driver's side and drove us to his house. After a while the pain in my head subsided.

Once he stopped driving and was in his driveway, I got out of the car. He led me to his front door and opened it up. He turned on a light and I had to admit that he had a pretty nice house, for a man.

"Ok, so follow me and I'll show you were you'll sleep for the night." I followed him up his staircase, and while we were walking I just wanted to touch him. His muscles were so taunting through his shirt.

He opened up a door to reveal a pretty simple room. Bed, table, dresser, and some other simple items. I walked over to the dresser and placed my shades and hat on the table. Next thing I took off was my hoodie and threw that on the dresser. I mean what did I have to lose? He already knew who I was.

"So do you want the door closed or not?"

I have no idea why I did what I did next, but he thought I was drunk so I could get away with it. I walked up to him, shut the door behind us, and I pushed him against the door. I never realized he was so tall until I was right up against him.

"Umm…Karina what's wrong?"

I stared into his eyes for a moment before I took further actions. Next thing I knew my lips were against his neck. I heard and felt his breath hitch as I sucked my teeth into his neck. There was no turning back.

* * *

_Posted: November 21, 2012 _

_So please follow, favorite, or review on how I'm doing with the story. Love the feedback on what people like and how I can improve the story. I'll probably have the next chapter out before Tuesday since I'll be off school 'til then._

_Also, I hope everyone will have a wonderful Thanksgiving break for however long you have it. I also hope everyone will have a wonderful Thanksgiving._

_Have a wonderful time! Until next time:) _


	4. I Didn't Do That

Korra's POV

It was the next morning and I felt something on my butt. I opened up my eyes and I realized where I was. I was still at Mako's, and I was on top of him and he had his hands on my ass! I lay there completely still.

I saw it was on seven o'clock. I was trying to figure out what the hell happened the night before. _Let's see I remember that I started kissing Mako on his neck and I think I eventually gave him like three hickeys. He carried me over to the bed and we started kissing. What happened after that? Wait, did we have sex?_ I thought as I looked down to see I was still clothed for the most part. My shirt was on the floor and I was left in bra, and Mako was shirtless.

Then I remembered. I was straddling him and he told us we had to stop because I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. But I wasn't drunk, but I was starting to question my reason. Umm…back to the subject of me on top of Mako with his hands on my ass.

I slowly reached down and took his hands off of me. I was praying that he wouldn't wake up, and find us in this awkward situation. Once his arms were down by his side I slowly got up off of him. I successfully got off of him without him waking up.

I threw my shirt back on, but in the process someone's phone fell out of it. It was Mako's because I remembered I put mine in my hoodie pocket. I looked at his phone and then back at him. I couldn't leave Mako thinking I would never return so I quickly opened up his notes app and wrote him a note. I left it on the note before putting it on standby. I left it on the bedside table, and I hoped he'd read it later.

I went over to the dresser and threw on my other accessories because I had to walk home. The previous night I walked to his match and Mako drove me to the bar and his house.

I quietly let myself out of his home only to find out another surprising fact. I knew the neighborhood I was in. It wasn't my neighborhood, but where I lived was a few blocks away. I was surprised I didn't pick up on that the previous night. Then again it was dark and I was probably somewhat drunk.

Mako's POV

I woke up with kind of a headache. I sat up and realized my shirt was on the floor. Then I realized I wasn't in my room, but I was in one of the guest rooms. _Maybe I was just too tired to go to my own room and crashed in the guest one instead? Yeah, that's probably why._

I got up and stretched out my muscles. I exited the room and went to the bathroom. I filled the sink with some water and splashed some on my face. I felt like hell, but I didn't drink much the night before. I looked in the mirror and I needed to shave even though I shaved like two days ago.

I grabbed some shaving cream and applied it to my face. I got my razor and started to shave. I was almost done shaving after a few moments when I realized something. There were three bruises on my neck. I then remembered what happened the previous night.

Karina and I were getting intimate. Then I realized that she wasn't in the room with me. I finished up shaving and wiped my face off. I walked around my house and called her name, but there was no response. I screwed up. I remember last night she was trying to get me naked, but I stopped her from going any further. She must've woke up and found us in a compromising position and that scared her off. I knew I wouldn't see her again most likely.

I walked back up to the guest room to get my phone and my shirt. I grabbed my phone from the table to check to see if I had any messages. I had none, but I had to check my email. I opened u my screen only to find a note, and it was from Karina.

_Hey Mako, well thanks for letting me stay at your place for the night. I don't know why you were in bed with me, but it was cool. No sweat. Maybe we can hang out another time? Call me;) my cell is…_

_Karina_

I was so relieved when she said it was no sweat. I guess she didn't remember what happened the previous night so I was relieved with that, but I felt kind of guilty. In the heat of our moment I think I gave her a few hickeys. She had a boyfriend and I gave her a hickey like she was truly mine. I just hoped that she thought her actual boyfriend gave her the hickey. Something was odd about us kissing last night. It felt like I kissed her before, it just seemed so familiar.

Korra's POV

I was finally at my house, and of course my boyfriend's black Chevy Silverado was in my driveway. I forgot he was going to stop by my house in the morning. Before I knew it he was stomping his way out of my house and coming towards me.

"Where the hell were you?" Yeah, that was such a nice opening. Not. Usually a boyfriend would say "I missed you" or maybe "How about we go out today?", but not mine.

"I took a walk through the town," I lied, but I don't think I convinced him.

"Korra, I know you're lying. I know your truth be told voice, and your acting voice. Now tell me where the hell you were." Did I mention earlier that my boyfriend had anger issues? Keep that in mind now.

"That's none of your business, Luke. Now we can either enjoy each other like we're supposed to or you can leave right now. It's your choice." I was being serious. I wouldn't have really cared if he left.

"Ok, look I'm sorry. I just had a long night on the set."

"I understand," I said as I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I did understand what it was like working on a movie through the night. I still didn't know if he was actually telling the truth about that though.

"Now why don't we go inside?" he asked while he put my hood down.

"That's fine with m-" I started, but I was rudely interrupted by him.

"Korra, what the hell is on your neck?" He traced something on my neck, but I had no clue what.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit, Korra. They look like hickeys." I was so happy I was still wearing my shades when he said that. I think my pupils took over my corneas. I then remembered that Mako decided to give me a taste of my own medicine. Was it a bad time to say that I actually liked that he gave me a hickey? Probably.

"Look, just stay out of my life. I was taking a walk through town a few minutes ago and that's the truth," I answered as I stepped back out of his grasp.

"Oh, I'm sure that's the truth, Korra. Then explain this!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a newspaper from him pocket. As soon I processed the picture I knew I was in deep trouble. It was a side view picture of Mako carrying me. Since it was a side view it made my appearance a little more clear.

"Luke, I was at home last night sleeping!"

"Korra, you're wearing the exact same clothing as the person in the paper is! You were probably with Mako Silverton last night having sex with him! That's how you got those hickeys!" he accused. I can't believe he was accusing me of that.

"A lot of people wear black clothing, Luke. For all we know the person could be wearing dark blue, but the lighting was horrible so it looks black. Now are you going to stop accusing me of preposterous things so we can actually have a nice day together or are you going to leave? You're choice." I was serious, he needed to get his act together.

"I'm leaving, and by the way the movie set decided to offer me a ton of cash if I worked for the next two weeks straight. They were going to give me until tomorrow to decide, but I know I'm going to take that offer now. You better be ready to explain in two weeks, Korra Leigh McIce." With that speech done he threw the newspaper in my face and stomped off to his car. I was too occupied with looking at the picture that I almost didn't notice the two ton truck backing up quickly. He almost fucking ran me over!

I jumped out of the way into the grass and watched him drive away madly. I was just happy I was alive. I picked up the damn paper that caused that problem in the first place and walked inside.

I plopped down on my couch and took my shades, hat, and hoodie off. I really could've cared less about wear they ended up. I took the paper again and held it in front of my eyes. The person who was sitting next to me must've took the picture and sent it to the newspaper people. My hands were wrapped around his neck while my face was buried in his neck. Mako was holding me up by my thighs and he was smiling. Odd. Of course the caption below didn't make things any better.

_Did Mako Silverton finally find the one? People are wondering who this mysterious girl in black is. Is this Hollywood's next big couple?_

_I wish!_ Mako was ten times better than Luke. And I hadn't even known Mako for one day! When Mako was giving me that hickey the night before it felt so good. The last time Luke gave me a hickey it felt horrible and he drew blood! It was like he was trying to eat me! Mako on the other hand was sweet. Yes he used his teeth, but it was more like he was trying to taste me, not tear my skin off my neck!

It was then I heard something bark. I put the paper on my coffee table to be welcomed by Naga there. "Hey there girl. I bet you're hungry? Am I right?" I asked as I rubbed her head and she barked.

I got up off the couch and into the kitchen. I scooped up some of Naga's food and poured it into her bowl. While she did that I went back and got my phone out of my hoodie pocket. I missed four text messages from an unknown number.

_Hey_

_Hello?_

_Karina r u not going 2 talk 2 me?_

_Karina I thought we were cool?_

It obviously wasn't Luke. I then realized all the people in my phone called me Korra though. Then it clicked. I had given Mako my number. I laughed at his impatience for me to answer my texts. I quickly texted him back.

_To Mako: Sorry had to deal with a jackass:)_

_From Mako: Was that jackass me by any chance?_

_To Mako: Nah...ur nowhere near a jackass;) Hey wat u doing anyway?_

_From Mako: Nm just sitting on my couch_

I have no idea why I texted the next message.

_To Mako: Wanna come over? :)_

_From Mako: Sure! I need ur address though_

I quickly texted him my address and I knew it wasn't going to be long before he was there. I couldn't believe Mako was actually going to come over to my house, but I had to do some quick makeup with my neck.

* * *

_Posted: November 25, 2012  
_

_Umm…I don't know what to say except follow, favorite, or review. Love hearing what you guys like or hate so I can improve the story. I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving:) Until next time._


	5. Mysterious Minds

Korra's POV

I was applying some makeup to my neck to hide the marks even though I hated to wear makeup when I wasn't on set. It just got so annoying sometimes. I heard a doorbell and Naga was crazy. It was then that I realized Mako had probably saw Naga in the park after that kiss.

I quickly threw the makeup into the cabinet and ran downstairs to the front door. Even though Naga was trained properly, she wasn't used to doorbells yet. I grabbed her by her collar and gently pulled her away. I ended up dragging her to my master bathroom because I couldn't think of anywhere else to throw her at the moment. I stayed with her for a moment before she calmed down.

I ran back to my front door to be welcomed by Mako leaning against my porch railing. "Sorry, had to deal with my dog," I apologized as he pushed himself off the railing.

"Ya know, I don't mind dogs. You could've just let it roam your house instead of being locked up in a cage or whatever," he informed me as he walked inside the house.

_No she can't because if she does you'll know you kissed me in the park_. That was on my mind as he said that. Instead, I ended up giving him a boring as hell tour of my house. I never knew those damn things could be so boring, but I was trying to be polite.

Soon enough we were on opposite ends of the couch eating some popcorn that was in between us, and watching one of the movies I starred, well actually more like co-starred in. He convinced me into letting him watch it even though I was a fool in the movie. Yep, sixteen year old party gal who was an athlete living with her dad because her mother left them. What made me more embarrassed was that in the movie I actually rapped Miley Cyrus's "Party in the USA" and we were currently watching that part.

"This is so embarrassing," I commented as I covered my face with my hands. I never liked that part of the movie, but apparently everyone else who watched the movie thought it was hilarious because of the rap and choreography. What made it even worst was that shortly after _Roxy_, the girl I played, stopped rapping her friends came up behind her, and pour chocolate syrup, ice cream, whipped cream, and sprinkles all over her. It was supposedly put in because they were having a party, and they needed something else to spice it up, but I think they just wanted me to feel like an idiot.

"Come on, it isn't that bad. You in a black flat brimmed hat, hoddie, and chains trying to act like a bad girl with your rapping. The next scene is funny though." That didn't make me feel any better. In fact, I hated watching movies or TV shows I was in. I hated it even more if I was acting like an idiot or it was a funny scene.

I was going to respond to that, but of course my phone had to ring. I pulled it out from my pocket to see a number I didn't want to deal with. "Hey Mako, I gotta take this. I'll be back in a few," I explained as I walked to another room.

"Ok, this better be good Tenzin," I answered to him. Tenzin, the director of a movie I was co-starring in. I called it a supporting role because so far I barely made any appearance in the damn movie, and the movie wasn't going anywhere.

"Karina, we're filming today, and you're in this scene. Get over here immediately," he informed me, but on _very_ short notice. What the hell was he excepting? Me to drop everything and run over there immediately. Frankly, I forgot about that role, that's how little I was in the movie, and he called me a co-star.

"What the hell, Tenzin? You couldn't have told me this the other day?" He could obviously hear the disgust in my voice, and I sure as hell wasn't acting.

"No, now get your butt over her missy." With that he hung up on me. Just what I needed for the day. Going to set, getting makeup on, acting, and all the other crap actresses had to do. I usually didn't mind all of it, but with Tenzin being the director, it was so damn stressful.

Due to me looking not my best, I went upstairs to my bathroom that had all the supplies that I would need to freshen up. Once I got there, and opened the door, I forgot something.

"Naga!" I yelled as she dashed out of the bathroom.

She ran down the stairs, and I knew it wasn't going to be a good thing. Unfortunately, Naga ran right into the living room where Mako was still watching the movie. Luckily, it didn't seem like he remembered her from the park.

"Mako, you kind of have to leave because I have to leave to go to a set I had no clue about until a few minutes ago." As I told him I pried Naga away from him, and shooed her to another room.

"Oh, ok." I could hear something in his voice as he turned off the TV, and he got up.

"Maybe we could hang again sometime soon?" I offered him since he sounded kind of bummed.

"Yeah maybe." There it was again. It sounded like he doubted me. Before I could respond to him, he was out the door with a loud slam. Well, that didn't end as well as I hoped.

* * *

Ten unruly hours of acting later, I was walking in my house with an ice pack against my head. It had to be one of the worst days of being on set for the past like four years. Tenzin decided he wanted to add more lines and only gave me ten minutes to memorize them. It was like I was trying to memorize a speech for high school that I would have to give an oral report for within a matter of hours. Remembering dialogue seems like the easier end, now doesn't it? Wrong! Ugh, I'm not evening going through the boring details. Now why did I have an ice pack on my head?

Well, apparently the co-star of the movie decided it would be funny to bang my head against the wall that we were hiding behind for a scene. It hurt like hell, and Tenzin yelled at me to stop screwing around with the co-star during filming. Definitely no pun intended. My head still hurt, and there was a bump starting to form on my forehead. All I wanted to do was get wasted at that point, but Tenzin ordered me to come in the next day for more filming.

Instead, I ended up on the couch with a bunch of soda to watch TV. My head still hurt so much, and I wasn't up for much more. I didn't even know what the hell I put on until I realized it was a live show where the host asked famous people about their personal life.

"The last guest we have on for the night is a man we all know, and is a native to Hollywood, California, Mako Silverton!" the host announced, I literally did a spit take with my soda when he announced that.

Even though I only knew Mako for a day, I never excepted a guy like him to go on TV answering questions about himself. The first few minutes of the interview were so boring I almost fell asleep. All they talked about was his early childhood which I probably should've listened to, but I was just so tired. It wasn't until he got to a certain question did I actually look at the screen.

"So Mako, you're a handsome fellow, but where's the Mrs. Mako Silverton?" the host asked as he lightly punched his shoulder. "You're what, twenty-five, and you're not engaged, married, or involved with anyone."

"Yeah, I'm not that concerned about finding a Mrs. Silverton. For the next few months I've decided I need to spend some quality time with my little brother and some old high school buddies along with some new friends I've made. I want to get married to that special someone someday, but it's not at the top of my priority list. I have plenty of time to find that special someone, but I think that special someone is right around the corner." After saying that he mumbled something, but I highly doubt anyone could hear it. I wish he would talk clearly more often instead of mumbling crap.

"May I ask what that special someone has?" That's another reason I hated these kind of shows, they got all in your personal life.

"That is confidential information."

"Well, you guys heard it hear. The scoop on some of the famous people in the world. I'm Keaton Klinger and I'll see you next time."

I turned the TV off, and lay on my side. I was too lazy to go to my bedroom so I decided to just sleep on the couch for the night. So many things were going through my head. I was wondering why Mako hadn't brought up that he was going to be on TV to me. _He probably thinks I bailed on him for my boyfriend, and that we barely know each other._ For the first twenty-four hours I knew him, he was more confusing to me than any of my other friends. I did pick up on him saying "spend some quality time with my little brother and some old high school buddies along with some new friends." I hoped that last part meant me.

Sleep was heavy on my eyelids, and before I fell asleep I remembered another statement. He stated, "I think that special someone is right around the corner." What did that mean?

* * *

_Posted: December 26, 2012  
_

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it took me over a month to update this. Sorry, originally I had something totally different for this then decided to rewrite it, then I became lazy and didn't write anything for a while until I was bored on the bus and started drafting in my e-mail. Point is sorry it took this long, usually I'm a weekly or every other week updater. _

_If you were wondering I based Korra's rapping of _Party in the USA_ off of LYRIC 145's cover of it. Just search it on YouTube. I recommend you check it out._

_So please review, follow, or favorite, and I hope you continue to read this. Also, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and I hope y'all have a wonderful New Year's Eve, and New Year. Until next time:)_


	6. Life Troubles

_Two weeks later…_

Korra's POV

Life couldn't have gotten any more stressful. Doing a movie was never easy work, but when the director was a retarted moron it only made things worst. Also having to deal with a drunken boyfriend the night he returns who was trying to get you in bed was no walk in the park, which resulted in us getting in another fight.

I couldn't stand it anymore so just told him I wasn't dealing with him for the day. I still don't know why I was still dating him, but I think I put up with him since he was one of the few people I knew who knew the true me. Since I didn't know many people, I decided to go to the only other person in Hollywood who knew me. Not the _true_ me, but he was the only person I had.

_Mako_

When I pulled up to his house I noticed there were more cars than I knew he owned. I got out of my car, and rang his doorbell. When the door finally opened, Mako was standing there with a confused look.

"Karina, what are you doing here?"

"I was in town, and I thought I'd drop in," I lied; I wasn't even convinced with my voice. I knew I could've done a much more convincing look.

"Ok, whatever. Come on in," he invited in a calm voice as he stepped to the side to allow me to pass through.

Once I was actually inside his house, I realized he had some guests in his living room. There were three people to be exact. I knew the one person, and that would be Asami Sato. We had done work in a movie together, but we never really talked that much. The other two guests were two men. The one was next to Asami on the couch, and then there was another man sitting in a recliner. The man in the recliner was intensely staring at me with his green eyes, and it was starting to creep me out.

"Karina, is that you?" Asami asked as she got up out of one of the guy's grasp, and walked up to me.

"Yeah, it's me. I was kind of bored so I decided to come here."

"Karina, you know Asami?" Mako asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder from behind.

I turned my head so I could actually see him, wondering why he had a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I know her. I thought you would've seen our movie Courage. We worked together before, and I was actually kind of surprised the director got her to work on the movie with us. She had other work to do with her modeling career, and she was totally booked. Anyway, how do you two know each other?" I motioned between the two of them as I asked.

"We went to junior high and high school together. I guess I should introduce you to my other guests," he started as he walked me over to the couch to introduce me to the one guy with amber eyes. "Karina, this is General Iroh Castillo who is the captain of the marines. He is also a good friend of mine, and Asami's husband."

Iroh stood up, and he gave my hand a firm handshake while giving me an inviting smile. "Pleasure to meet such a beautiful actress my wife has gotten the chance to work with."

"Nice to meet you too, General Iroh," I told him before Mako dragged me over to see the other guy who was staring at me weirdly. Before Mako actually told me who he was, he leaned over, and whispered something in the guy's ear.

"Karina, this is my younger brother, Bolin. He's a personal trainer at the local gym, but he's friendly when he's out of the gym. His mouth can get him in trouble sometimes though." I looked over at Mako for a brief moment wondering why he was telling me about Bolin's mouth, but it really didn't matter.

"Hi," I greeted Bolin as I held my hand out to give him a handshake.

Instead, Bolin grabbed me, and spun me around in a circle. Then he gave me a huge bear hug. "Karina, it's nice to meet you! My brother and I both love your work."

"Well, thanks, but you're kind of hugging me too hard."

"Oh my bad," he apologized as he loosened his grip on me. "But yeah anyway, it's Bolin. I'm surprised my brother and you even talked to each other, let alone didn't kill each other. My brother is usually an ass around new people, and you can kick ass."

"Wow Bolin, it's like I'm not even in the room," Mako sarcastically spoke to him. "Now zip your mouth."

"Mako, I hate to intrude on your conversation with your brother, but may I borrow Karina for a while?" Asami questioned as she came in between the two brothers.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Mako waved me off while Asami escorted me to Mako's kitchen which was impressive for a man.

"So how's your life been going lately?" she asked as we took a seat a Mako's dining room table

"Pretty boring. Currently I'm doing a movie with a dumb ass director, and an immature actor. I also have a new movie I'm going to be working on soon, but it's nothing major. Can't really think of anything else," I answered while I took a seat next to her.

"Hmhmm. Ok, I'm just going to get to the point alright. Don't hurt him. He's a good friend of mine, and although he doesn't show his emotions, he's pretty much shattered on the inside."

I stared at her with confusion on my face wondering how my response ended up going to something about emotions. "What?"

"Mako."

"I still don't see how this concerns me, Asami." I was so confused. It was like we were speaking two different languages.

"Aren't you two dating or something?"

I swear if I had some water or something in my mouth I would've taken a spit take. She assumed we were dating. It was ridiculous that she was thinking that we were dating. Yes, I did like him, but we only just met two weeks earlier. I only dated people I knew for a while, but I guess that one night when we first met was just too tempting.

"No, absolutely not! We only just met a few weeks ago. I barely know him at all," I exclaimed, but then I remembered what she had said earlier. "Wait, what do you mean he's shattered on the inside?"

Asami leaned her elbows on the table, placing her hands over her mouth taking a few deep breaths before removing them from her mouth. "Karina, if he chooses to tell you about it then he will. Otherwise, I do not believe I should tell you. It is not you; it is just that he is not one for sharing personal information about his life."

When she explained to me about that I realized it sounded a lot like my story. I didn't know what happened in his past, but from what I remembered from when I researched him online, he had some dark past about something personal. I was thinking he did drugs or something illegal, which was definitely a big deal to me, but I was starting to think it was something about his family or something like that.

Whatever the case was, I wasn't going to push him about it or anything. I had a connection whatever his secret was, considering I was lying about pretty much everything about my life. At this point in my life I barely knew the true me. Karina had been invading my body for over five years, and Korra was just a small part of me that hadn't been active for years. Maybe Mako was going through something similar.

"I'm not one for butting into people's lives anyway. It's probably not that big of a deal anyway. We just met anyway, and I don't think we need to be revealing our most confidential secrets to each other." I chose the word "we" because I wasn't going to reveal my secrets to him either. As long as he wasn't a criminal or addicted drug user I didn't really care.

"Just remember what I told you, Karina," she warned me in one of those dramatic voices actors used in a dark scene. "Anyway, what brought you here to Mako's house anyway?"

I thought for a moment on how to approach the subject because Asami knew my boyfriend was sometimes an ass, but he was becoming more of an ass every day I was with him. "Umm…a dispute between my boyfriend and I." As I told her that I remembered the previous night and morning.

_I was up late watching some of my old movies that I had a small role in. Naga was at my feet sleeping herself away while my brain wouldn't permit me to go to sleep since there was so much on my mind. In two short weeks my life had changed. My boyfriend was going to be returning to see me eventually any day, and my life seemed to keep running towards Mako. I didn't understand, I was so confused. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise. _

"_Korra, where the hell are you?" a familiar voice hollered. The voice also sounded drunk. _

_I didn't answer the person. Instead, I just sat quietly on the couch hoping he would leave me alone. No such thing though because he found me within seconds. He gripped my forearm, and shoved me against the wall. I tried to fight back, but I knew he was way stronger than me._

"_You are such a naughty girl, Korra. Two weeks without your presence is just too much for me, baby." He licked up my collar bone trying to seduce me, but it just wasn't going to happen._

"_Luke, you're drunk. Go home, and maybe I'll see you in the morning." I tried shoving him away, but he only tightened his grip on me._

"_No I'm not going home because we are going to bed, and you're going to enjoy it." _

_He ended up carrying me upstairs, and shoving me roughly onto the bed. I attempted to escape from him, but he caught my foot, pinning me to the bed._

"_Luke, get the hell off of me! Get the hell out of my house. We're over!" I don't know what overcame me, but I was kind of glad that finally came out of my mouth. Unfortunately, I saw his eyes darken, and a look of fury overcame his countenance. _

_He leaned in closer so I could feel and witness every little detail about his face. "We're not over until I say we're over, Korra. Unless you want me to tell the paparazzi about your completely different life. I bet you lying about something so simple in your life could be a huge downfall variable in your acting career. No one will hire you for anything. I could tell them you do drugs and smoke, and you bed a different man every single night. No one would believe you by then." My body was shaking by that point because I knew that he would really do that. _

_Thankfully, he left me in my bed claiming he was making me suffer by not having him near me, but I was jumping for joy that he wasn't with me. I don't know how I fell asleep, but I did eventually._

_Morning came and things only got. I was in the kitchen when Luke came up behind me, and acted like nothing happened. _

"_Baby, I'm sorry. Let's just forget last night, ok?" _

_I turned around to him, and looked at him with disgust. "No way! I'm not dealing that, Luke. You threatened my career last night." _

"_I was drunk, I'm sorry." _

_I shook my head at him. He was not getting off the case that easily. _

"_No, I'm not going to forget last night. I'm going out for a while. You better be out of my house by the time I get back."_

The past day had just been stressful for me. I didn't want to return back to my house to see the destruction, but I was going to have to go home eventually.

"Well, that's just what happens in relationships sometimes. It's all natural," she told me as what I excepted to be advice. "Anyway, let's go back to the guys out there."

For the next couple of hours, I stayed with Asami and the guys. We just talked about random things the whole time, and I didn't really understand half of it because it was probably about their lives. During the time though, I kept sneaking glances at Mako, trying to figure out what his secret was.

It was also a good time for me just to think about my life. At that moment my life felt actually normal, like we were all in high school talking about the highlights of our weekends. At my home, I felt like a puppet attached to strings, and I couldn't make my own decisions.

Eventually I left his house, but not without a goodbye to everyone. For everyone it was with a hug or handshake, but for Mako it was just a verbal goodbye. It made me feel like he was avoiding me for some reason.

Once I got home and on my living room couch, I realized I missed five texts. Three of which were from Tenzin telling me that I better have my ass ready for acting the next few days because they got the scene to perfection finally. The last two texts were from Luke.

_Baby plez. Im goin' back to our hometown for a few days on the weekend. Plez come with me. I know u want to see Dakota and ur family as much as I do. _

_Plez I know we're not on best terms but if u want think of it as 2 friends visiting home. Plez come with me. I love you._

The truth was that I did want to see my best friend, and my family, but I didn't know if I could spend a few hours on a plane with Luke. My mind was thinking of all the possibilities, but when was I going to have the time to plan another trip back home for a few days?

I knew what I had to do to finally get away from him, and visit my family. I quickly texted him hoping it was the right choice.

_Ok I'll go with you to CO._

* * *

_Posted: February 2, 2013  
_

_I'm sorry it's been way over a month since I've updated. It was due to me being really lazy one again. _

_Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow. Takes like five seconds, and maybe I'll be inspired to crank out the next chapter in a week or two. See y'all through the screen:) And Happy Groundhog's Day!_


End file.
